


An Unavoidable Part of the Job

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Simon thinks about paperwork





	An Unavoidable Part of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt paperwork

An Unavoidable Part of the Job

by Bluewolf

Jim Ellison hated paperwork.

Not that he was alone in that. There wasn't a cop in all of Cascade - probably in all of America - no, make that in the entire world! - who liked doing the paperwork that was an unavoidable part of the job. Some merely sighed resignedly and got on with it. Some swore with varying degrees of imaginativeness and then got on with it. Some put it off as long as possible then, once their Captains started nagging, sighed, swore viciously and got on with it.

And then there was Jim Ellison.

Sometimes Simon Banks wondered if Ellison had been so willing to accept his civilian ride-along partner, not so much because of the sentinel thing but because that civilian ride-along partner actually _liked_ paperwork, enjoyed writing reports, and was more than happy to tackle almost all of the paperwork, putting an imaginative spin on anything sentinel-related. The only times he didn't - couldn't - do the paperwork from his own observations was if Ellison had been working a case when his ride-along had been ensconced at Rainier, doing the work he was actually paid to do.

Yet, even then - once he was sitting at the desk in Major Crime, once he got the opportunity to grill his partner about what happened when he wasn't there, Sandburg could still produce a good, readable, and surprisingly accurate report on what Ellison had been doing - one that Ellison was happy to sign.

Simon shook his head, thinking... If only it was feasible to get all his detectives a civilian ride-along as permanent as Sandburg seemed to be, who would write the reports for them. If he could only accomplish that, he would die a happy man, the most successful Captain who had ever tried to keep the interminable paper work up to date.


End file.
